Weiss VS Mitsuru
Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo is the upcoming 110th episode of Death Battle, featuring Weiss Schnee from the RWBY series and Mitsuru Kirijo from the Persona series in a battle between ice-cold summoners. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Weiss Schnee Wiz: The world of Renmant is known for many things. The vicious creatures called Grimm, the Hunters and Huntresses committed to fighting, and the Schnee Family. Boomstick: Yeah, they're kinda like royalty, and their princess is Weiss Schnee. As the heiress to the Family Company, she grew up in a pretty cold home. Pun intended. Wiz: The Schnee Family expected a lot from Weiss. It was considered essential that see live up to their highly influential name. Boomstick: Too bad for them, she had her own plans! Wiz: Rejecting her father's wishes to remain at home, Weiss left to attend Beacon Academy and train to become a huntress. Literally putting the W in Team RWBY. Within just a year, Weiss established her own name by herself, saving the kingdom on more than one occasion and doing so with her trusty blade, Myrtenaster. Boomstick: And that's my cue, Merc-nasty here is a multi-action rapier with a 3-foot long blade, but guess what, it's also a gun! Instead of a plain-old cross guard, it's got a six slot revolver-style chamber that Weiss fills with bullets colored like the rainbow. Wiz: Well, there not exactly bullets, they are vials of dust, which she can fire to inhance her weapon and skills. Ironically, the Schnee Dust Company is by far, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust. Mitsuru Kirijo Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown*) Results Original Track Trivia * The connections between Weiss and Mitsuru are that they both wield a rapier, have ice abilities, and the power to summon sword wielding entities to help them in battle. In addition, they are heiresses to powerful companies and fight dark creatures (Grimm and Shadows respectively). They are also both core members of a team (Team RWBY and SEES, respectively). * Since Weiss and Mitsuru both appear in the video game BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, this is possibly the first BBTAG-themed Death Battle. *This is the second Web Series VS Video Games themed episode, after Yang VS Tifa. ** Coincidentally, both episodes feature a RWBY character. * This is the second Death Battle to feature combatants that mainly use ice-related abilities, after Sub-Zero VS Glacius. *This is the 12th Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the 3rd episode to feature a Rooster Teeth character, after Yang VS Tifa and Meta VS Carolina. Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles